


Chasing Cats (One-Shot)

by JustCaity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCaity/pseuds/JustCaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's literally as the title says. Bucky gets his wallet stolen by a cat and he gets a taller, and stronger, guy to help him out. (This was a prompt that I got: "Catch that cat! It stole my wallet!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cats (One-Shot)

I can't believe I got into this situation. Here I am, running after a damned cat who stole my wallet from me and won't give it back. It may seem strange that that a five-foot-eleven guy with a metal arm and really long hair is running after an orange cat with a piece of leather between its teeth. I’m starting to run out of breathe when I see a guy that's taller, and probably faster, than me so of course, I yell out: 

“Stop that cat! It stole my wallet!”

That seems to get his attention as he heard me and then quickly assessed the situation that I am in, and thankfully, he decided to help me out and run after the cat too. 

With the both of us running after the cat, it didn't take long before the cat got tired and stopped to lay under the shade of a big tree. The guy who was helping me out quickly grabbed my wallet from the cat's mouth while I collapsed under the tree and just laid there, trying to catch my breath. 

“I'm going to assume that this wallet is yours, correct?” The handsomely tall guy asked me while he bent over and put his hands on his knees. He gently tossed the wallet onto my stomach and I smiled, finally getting back my breath that I had lost in the cat chase.

“Yeah, it's mine. That damn cat stole it from me while I was sleeping,” I replied, grabbing my wallet off of my stomach and putting it in my back pocket. 

“Wow, what rotten luck. I didn't catch your name, stranger.” Wow, he's kinda really hot. No, stop thinking about that Bucky! He's probably not into you anyways!

“My name's James. James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky,” I responded, smiling at him.

“Well, Bucky, my name is Steve. Steve Rogers,” he smiled at me, and damn, he's got a nice smile. “How about I take you for a coffee? It's on me.”

“Uhm, yeah, sure. Free coffee sounds nice.” Wait, did he just ask me on a date? “Do you mean, like, as a date?” I nervously ask him.

“Yeah, I think I do mean it as a date. That's okay, right?” He sounds nervous. That's so cute! He's nervous!

“Yeah! That'd be fine! I'd love to go on a date with you,” I smile again as he offers his hand to me to help me up. I take it and, wow, he's strong! 

“Great! I know this fantastic coffee shop on the next street over, and it had the best coffee!” He kept talking about it as we walked to the destination, hand in hand, happier than either of us have been in a long time.


End file.
